A user experience at a service area of an operator network may be poor depending on a signal at the service area. For example, a signal at a service area may be weak or the bandwidth may be at capacity resulting in a poor user experience for a user in the service area. Accordingly, to improve the user experience in the service area, the operator network processes data using optimization techniques before a base station transmits the data to the user. The same optimization techniques are applied to data flowing through all base stations connected to a same packet data network gateway (PGW) in the operator network.